


Hide 'n' seek

by Spook93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook93/pseuds/Spook93
Summary: On board the castle of lions, Lance is bored. Seriously bored.





	Hide 'n' seek

Lance entered the lounge area. Doors sliding shut behind him. He threw himself onto the sofa, head landing on Hunk's lap.

"I'm bored," Lance whined immediately.  
"Same here buddy. I think I've exhausted this castle of alien cook books,"

Pidge glanced up from her laptop. Legs crossed, on the sofa opposite the boys. Glasses glinting in the light.

"Why don't you go train with Keith? You know he's bound to be in there,"  
"I'm not /that/ bored. Any actual suggestions are welcome," Lance quickly dismissed.

"Do you think Altean's have board games? Other than Monsters and Mana," Hunk asked.  
"I doubt it. Also, I don't want to learn how to play an alien board game," Lance dismissed waving his hand before throwing his arm over his face dramatically.

"What about hide and seek? Do you think the others would be up for it?"  
"Yes Hunk! Now that's a great idea," Lance jumped up and pulled Hunk to his feet.

"Woah buddy," Hunk laughed, used to Lance's antics.  
"Come convince the others to play."

Pidge rolled her eyes as Lance dragged Hunk out of the lounge area.

\---

"Princess, why have you called us all to the bridge?" Shiro asked, eyebrow raised and arms folded over his chest.  
"Lance and Hunk have suggested that we all play an Earth game together," Allura explained.

"An Earth game, what is it?" Coran asked.  
"Hide and seek. One person counts, everyone else hides until they're found," Hunk explained.

"I think you will be great at it Coran, you know this castle inside out," Lance assured Coran.  
"Sounds simple enough," Coran said as he stroked his moustache. "Count me in,"

"I'll count." Shiro stated then turned to look at Pidge. "But nobody is to go in the vents or their lions,"  
"Why'd you look at me?" Pidge smirked.  
"He knows you would hide where no one else could fit. It's no fun if you cheat," Hunk explained giving Pidge a playful nudge.

"Do we have to play?" Keith asked.  
"Not if.." Allura started.  
"Of course you do Mullet," Lance interrupted. "It's just a bit of fun. Not unless you don't think you can find a better hiding place than me," Lance challenged.

"I can find a better hiding place than you," Keith argued.  
"Oh yeah?" Lance teased.  
"Yeah. We going to play this dumb game or what?"

"Whenever Shiro's ready," Lance and Keith turned to face Shiro.  
"I'll time three minutes then start looking, are you all ready?" Shiro asked the group.

Coran retrieved a timer and handed it to Shiro. Everyone confirmed that they are ready.

"Alright team, get hiding," Shiro pressed the timer and everyone ran out the bridge, leaving behind Shiro chuckling to himself.

\---

Lance trailed Keith down the hallways, staying far back enough to not get noticed by him. Lance watched as Keith disappeared into one of the many doorways that lined this, particularly secluded, hallway. 

He knew Keith would find a good place to hide. He just had to convince him to play, knowing he wouldn't back down from a challenge.

Suddenly, he heard a door opening down the hallway. Around the corner, where he came from.  
"Shit, Shiro." Lance cursed to himself.

He ran down to where Keith was hiding and went inside. It was a small dark closet.  
"What the fuck! Lance?"  
Lance held his hand over Keith's mouth before the door fully closed behind him. Leaving them in darkness.

"Shh. Shiro was right behind me," Lance whispered.  
Keith removed Lance's hand from over his mouth.  
"What the fuck Lance?" Keith repeated, whispering.

"Sorry, I panicked,"  
"Why are you in here?"  
"I might have followed you, just to see where you chose to hide but then I heard Shiro coming,"

"So, you chose to follow me into possibly the smallest closet in this entire castle?" Keith asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much,"

Keith sighed. "Aren't you going to go find a hiding place?"  
"Don't you want me to keep you company?"  
"You want to stay in here, with me?"  
"Yeah, is that ok?"  
"Yeah? That's fine. I guess,"

They stood in the darkness, the only sound was their breathing.  
"Lance. Can you stop doing that?"  
"Stop doing what? I'm not doing anything,"  
"B-breathing.."  
"You want me to stop breathing?"  
"On my neck, yes."  
"Oh. Sorry. I'll just turn around,"

Lance started to turn to face the door, the lack of space caused his side to brush up against Keith's front. Lance froze.

"Is that? ..Are you?"  
"Shut up." Keith groaned.  
"S-sorry. I'll just.."

Lance continued to turn around. They fell back into silence.

"Lance?"  
"Yeah?"  
"T-that's.. It's worse. Like this.."  
"Oh. /Oh/, shall I turn back?"  
"Y-yeah. Please."

Lance turned back to face Keith, this time his own arousal brushed against Keith. Lance froze again.

"Lance, are you?"  
"Yes. Please tell me you feel the same way and it's not just me reading this wrong,"

Keith cupped Lance's face between his hands and pressed their lips together. Lance melted into the kiss. Lips opening, inviting. Keith explored Lance's mouth with his tongue. They broke apart for a desperate breath.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Keith whispered.  
"Why didn't you?" Lance asked.  
"I didn't think you felt the same way,"  
"I do. I definitely do."

Lance grabbed hold of Keith's hips and pressed his body flush against his own. Their lips meeting again.

Keith slid his hands down Lance's neck and under his jacket, removing it from his shoulders. Lance let go of Keith's hips and let his jacket fall to the floor behind himself.

He brought his hands up to the front of Keith's jacket, helping him out of it. Also falling to the floor. Lance held onto the hem of Keith's shirt.

"Can I?" Lance asked.  
"Yes."

Lance pulled Keith's shirt over his head and let it fall. He traced his fingers over Keith's chest and his abs.

"Wow." Lance breathed.

Keith held the hem of Lance's shirt, slowly pulling it up and off him. Keith traced up the outside of Lance's arm, lacing his fingers into the base of his hair. His other hand on Lance's hip. He softly kissed his neck and Lance moved to allow him better access.

"Can I?" Keith murmured against his neck.  
"Yes." Lance breathed. "I want you to leave a mark on me."

Keith nipped and sucked at Lance's neck, making Lance moan beneath him. When he was certain he had left a mark he brought their lips back together.

Lance wrapped an arm behind Keith's shoulders and grabbed his ass with the other. Giving a gentle squeeze as he ground them together. Both moaning with pleasure at the friction.

Keith moved his hand from Lance's hip to his ass. They continued grinding against each other. Finding a rythmn. Moaning and kissing fiercely.

"You think about bending me over often?" Lance panted.  
"More often than I should," Keith admitted.  
"I love it when you pin me down when we're training together,"  
"Fuck." Keith growled and nipped at Lance's lip.

Lance smirked. "You like me talking dirty? About how much I want you to fill me up?"  
"Fuck, yes,"  
"I want to wrap my legs around you as you slowly sink into me. Filling me up. Inch. By. Inch,"

Keith groaned against Lance's ear as they continued to grind against each other.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, I want to feel it for days,"  
"I'll give it to you Lance," Keith breathed.  
"Fuck," Lance panted. "I'm close,"

Keith kissed his way up Lance's neck and jaw.  
"Cum for me Lance." Keith breathed into his ear.

A shiver ran down Lance's spine.  
"K-Keith," Lance breathed.  
Lance's hips jerked as he held tighter onto Keith.

"Fuck, Lance," Keith moaned as his own climax hit.  
They held onto each other, panting in the darkness.

"Fuck. That was hot,"  
"Yeah," Keith agreed.  
Lance brought their lips together, soft and gentle. All the heat and desperation having simmered down.

"Want to grab a shower with me?" Lance asked.  
"What about the game?"  
"Fuck the game."  
Keith laughed and rested his head on Lance's shoulder.


End file.
